<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Pregnant Sucks by xxwhiterose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745203">Being Pregnant Sucks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose'>xxwhiterose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Blood, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Future AU, Iceflower, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Slice of Life, Torture, Whiterose, dust baby, everything gets better in the end i swear, everything is great until it isnt, interogation, lesbian children, oc child?? kinda not really, rwby moms, weiss and ruby, weiss is a mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's finally happened. Weiss and Ruby are officially having a baby together, with Weiss being the carrier. As it turns out, being a pregnant woman is a lot harder than she thought, but Ruby is there to support her all the way, with the help of Yang and Blake of course.</p><p>(Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Transitioning over to Ao3 as a main site, so moving FROM ff.NET to here. We're up to Chapter 6 over there, so if you're interested, its under the same name and alias. Feel free.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sizzzzz.</p><p>Weiss flinched her hand back as a spit of hot oil splashed onto her hand, having escaped from the fry breakfast the Schnee was making and gently burning her knuckle. It was a Sunday, and it was Weiss' turn to cook. She'd left her Ruby asleep this morning, allowing the Rose to catch up on her missing slumber. It had been a challenge to escape the game of twister that their limbs were playing, but Weiss' had perfected the art of escaping the bed in the morning without being noticed. She had debated even getting up to begin with, as she had been comfy beneath the warm duvet and in Ruby's arms, but alas, Ruby would be cranky if she didn't have her Sunday fry.</p><p>A loud thump followed by a colourful curse from upstairs proved that Ruby had finally woken up. Weiss looked up at the ceiling for a moment, watching as gathered dust fell from it. She shook her head, a smile appearing on her features. Ruby must've gotten caught in the blankets again, Weiss thought, serving their breakfast onto the awaiting plates. Not a moment later, she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, looking back to the kitchen door as Ruby appeared, her hair a tangled mess and a drowsy look on her face. Weiss smiled, leaving the red clad woman's breakfast buffet on the table. </p><p>"Mmhmmorning…" Ruby moaned, collapsing into her chair with a tired yawn. Weiss found the seat next to her, pulling her white hair back into a messy bun to avoid dipping it in food. She sat back into the wooden frame, relaxing.</p><p>"How did you sle-" Weiss asked, looking up to address her wife, only to be met to Ruby shoving an entire pancake into her mouth. She scowled, "For goodness sake Ruby! Chew your food!"</p><p>The rose looked up from her attempts, tearing what she had in her mouth away from the left over piece and gulping it down like she hadn't eaten in years. She took a breath of satisfaction, before looking back across at her wife, wiping some of the maple syrup that dripped down her chin, "Ahh, sorry, what did you say?"</p><p>Weiss continued to glare for a second, before sighing heavily and starting to butter the toast in her hand, "I asked how you slept."</p><p>"Oh! Pretty good!" Ruby chomped down on a sausage, wincing as her teeth bit the fork beneath them, "How about you?"</p><p>“I slept well, that was until someone kicked me in their sleep,” she said with a growl, causing her wife to look up with an innocent look that made Weiss’ heart flutter in her chest. Ruby rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, a nervous chuckle escaping her as she stood up with her dirty plate. She made her way over to Weiss, planting a neat kiss on the pale girls forehead.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry hon. I’ll wrap my legs around yours a little tighter next time, ‘kay?” She said with a teasing smirk, taking Weiss’ empty plate from beneath her and heading over to the sink with a groan. Her energy suddenly vanished as she was met with the pile of dirty dishes from the night before, “Ugh, dishes.”</p><p>Weiss huffed slightly, standing up from the table and wandering over to Ruby, wrapping her arms around her partner’s waist, “You deserve it for kicking me.”</p><p>“Weiss~! That’s not fair!” Ruby pouted as Weiss chuckled, resting her chin on Ruby’s shoulder as she began to clean the mess of dishes that sank in her sink. </p><p>She watched for a moment, a frown of thought crossing her lips as her thoughts drifted away from her. She blew Ruby’s hair out of her face, making Ruby laugh as it tickled her neck. The reaper brushes it over her ear, giving Weiss a clear view over her shoulder and into the garden. It was a generous sized garden, something they didn’t really need. It was really only the two of them, save for the exceptions when Yang and Blake would come over for a visit. It came in handy when they were training, or practicing team attacks, but Ruby and Weiss were both introverts. If they went anywhere, it was together, and if they went anywhere, it definitely wasn’t their back garden. It was a shame it went unused. It would make a great place for a child to play around with, maybe with a dog.</p><p>Ruby moved her shoulder slightly, breaking Weiss from her thoughts with a start. She looked back at Ruby, half expecting her to say something annoying to her about staring. Instead, she found Ruby had simply reached for a plate and had forgotten Weiss was there.</p><p>“Sorry Weiss-y,” She said in a cheery tone. Weiss hummed, settling back into Ruby’s neck, taking in her comfortable warmth with a smile. </p><p>“What do you think about kids?” she asked quietly, thinking out loud. Ruby hesitated for a moment, looking across at her wife with a dumbfounded expression.</p><p>“Where did that come from?”</p><p>“I just want to know.”</p><p>“Well, what about them?”</p><p>“About us having potentially having one?” Weiss asked again, letting go of Ruby’s waist as the turned to face the silver haired woman. She couldn’t quite judge the look on Ruby’s face, but hers was crystal clear. They had been married for almost a year now, and the house was quiet, and lonely when Ruby went on missions without her. Ruby tilted her head.</p><p>“I’d love a kid, but, how does that work? We’re both girls, we can’t exactly… y’know?” Ruby made a gesture with her fingers in a sex movement. Weiss felt her face heat up in embarrassment.<br/>“I know that you dolt!” She burst, swatting Ruby’s gestures away with her hand. Ruby laughed at her wife’s reaction, bringing her hands down to rest on the countertop behind her so that she could limit their movements. Weiss took a breath, calming down her flustered outbreaks that threatened to burst free.</p><p>“We can always adopt, but there’s a...procedure that’s recently been made publically available,” Weiss explained, meeting Ruby’s confused look. She decided to continue, “In simple terms, you take specific genes from you, implant them into a… blank sperm, and then I get a procedure to have it placed in me.”</p><p>Ruby nodded along, “That sounds interesting, but…”</p><p>Weiss cocked an eyebrow, “But?”</p><p>“Are you sure that you’d want to carry the baby? I don’t want you to feel like you need to- or to feel sick, or in pain, or- or-”</p><p>“Ruby,” Weiss caught Ruby’s hands, which had lifted from the marble top and began to buzz nervously around in the air, “I’ve thought long and hard about this. I would be up for it, without a second thought. Besides, you can hardly stand still, nevermind be gentle with yourself for 9 months.”</p><p>Ruby smiled at Weiss words, however it quickly faded away, another gentle frown coming to her face, “Are you sure?”</p><p>Weiss nodded, bringing her hands beneath them and tightening her grip, “100%.”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes widened like saucers, an excited glow filling her eyes, “Oh my god we’re having a baby!”</p><p>Later that day, the whiterose duo had decided to go and see Weiss’ special GP for more information. It was a doctor hired through the Schnee Dust Company, because surprisingly, Whitely actually cared for his older sisters. She was thankful, even more so now considering what they were going in for. </p><p>Ruby shifted annoyingly in the waiting room, seemingly unable to sit still on her waiting chair. They were the only ones there, which wasn’t surprising. The doctor Weiss had requested was also a scientist, whose fees were almost triple their house mortgage. Anyone who requested to see him usually had to be pretty well off in order to pay for the expenses. Thankfully, the Schnee Dust Company was one of the richest companies in the world, and Whiteley wasn’t nearly as bad as her father. The eldest Schnee had cut off all communications with Weiss the second they had gotten married. He didn’t approve of Ruby in the slightest, saying that she was a rough rat and wasn’t deserving of the Schnee name. Weiss had agreed, and then promptly told him that she wouldn’t be getting the family name, instead Weiss was ditching it for Rose. The look on his face had been satisfying for the ex-heiress to see as she turned and left her childhood home for the last time.</p><p>Weiss gently settled her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, stopping her aggressive bouncing up and down on the leather chair. Ruby slowed gently at her touch, however still continued to bounce gently in pure excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Yang and Blake, and her father, or Qrow! How would Qrow react? Yang would be an auntie, and Yang would definitely be helping because she had experience. And Blake- wait, would Blake be an uncle? Or an aunt? But, there couldn’t be two aunts, right? Well, maybe… They could always share the title. Auntie Bumblebee, or something. Ruby slowed down some more as she debated her thoughts, her face twisting into a confused one.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Weiss asked, cocking an eyebrow as she noticed Ruby’s changed expression. Ruby looked up at her wife, having realised she had been caught daydreaming again.</p><p>“Oh- uh- I was just trying to figure out who’d be the aunt, Yang or Blake?”</p><p>Weiss sighed, rubbing between her eyes in irritation, “They’d both be Aunts Ruby. They’re both female-”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, but! There has to be an Uncle! So who would it be? Jaune?” </p><p>“We are not having Jaune as our kid’s uncle.”</p><p>“Why not!?” Ruby whined, “Jaune’s great with kids! He had seven sisters!”</p><p>“Jaune was the youngest, remember?” Weiss explained. Ruby’s shoulders dropped slightly as she realised that Weiss was right, her open mouth closing into a contemplating frown.</p><p>“Ms and Ms Rose?” A voice chimed, a round face appearing in the doorframe. The duo looked up from their conversation as Doctor Foley poked his head through the gap in the open door, a clipboard grasped in his hands. Weiss stood up with a gentle smile, while Ruby practically sprung from her seat. The man was a cat faunus, however he looked like nothing like one. The only feline trait was the long whiskers that grew from his face, however it blended in with his mustache, so to a stranger, you wouldn’t tell the difference. He had a stout figure, being about Weiss’ height from when she was in Beacon, and round glasses that covered his small eyes. He smiled sweetly, turning and letting the two women free from the Waiting Room, “Right this way.”</p><p>The two followed the stout man into one of the rooms, pointing to a bed, “Please, sit.”. Ruby anxiously looked around the surgery. The walls were lined with medical posters, showing a range from something with a spine to ankle sprains and how to treat them. The man also had a bone structure of a hand on his desk beside his computer monitor, which Ruby hoped wasn’t real. He opened up a file up onto the screen, a gentle smile crossing his face as he read the request. He looked back to Weiss and Ruby, removing his small glasses and wiping them with a cloth.</p><p>“So you want to have a baby?” He asked. The pair nodded in response, exchanging a brief glance at each other. The man hummed, placing his glasses back onto his face. He turned away from his desk, now sitting before the lesbian couple.</p><p>“I see,” he commented, glancing back at the opened file on the computer screen beside him, “And you want to do so by IVG treatment, yes?”</p><p>Weiss could feel Ruby’s confused stare looking at her, “Yes, and as soon as possible please.”</p><p>Doctor Foley nodded, leaning back into his chair and folding his arms together, “I see. Well, you’re in luck. Due to the fact that I was one of the original scientists on the project, I have a selection of pre-blank sperm cells ready for use, which means, if we can get a sample from your partner, we can perhaps have it implanted before you leave.”</p><p>“That’d be great. If I may ask, does this procedure take many attempts? I’m aware that other treatments are not always successful on the first attempt,” Weiss asked. The stout man nodded, tracing along one of his whiskers that grew from his face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, the IVG process usually only takes one attempt as it is planted manually, and as long as the sample we collect from your wife is viable,” he explained, “If the first attempt does fail, we can always try again next month when your cycle begins again.”</p><p>“How do they take a sample?” Ruby whispered quietly to Weiss. Weiss felt a nervous sweat roll down her neck.</p><p>“Well, uh…”</p><p>…</p><p>The two emerged just over an hour later, with Weiss anxiously watching and holding her stomach. Beside her, Ruby threw her hands up into the air, “I feel violated!”</p><p>Weiss winced at the outburst, looking over with an irritated glare, “You’re not the only one who had to do it, y’know.” Ruby looked back over at Weiss at her comment, her eyes drifting down to her wife’s stomach, where her pale hand still sat. Ruby frowned softly, looking up to Weiss with a caring look. She moved an inch closer, brushing off her shoulder.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Ruby asked softly, reaching up and grasping Weiss’ cold hand in her warm one and squeezing. The silver haired rose squeezed back, a nervous smile on her face.</p><p>“It...feels strange. It’s not painful though, if you were worried,” Weiss replied, looking back over to Ruby with a gentle look on her face. The procedure hadn’t been long. Once Ruby had finally come out of the room, Weiss didn't have to wait long before it was her turn. She had been pleasantly surprised when she was met with a female nurse instead. She hadn’t been all for having the procedure done with a male.Ruby returned a look of relief, a gentle sigh escaping her lips as her eyes returned to the path ahead of them.</p><p>“I totally was not worried.”</p><p>“Whatever you say. You just wished you could do it yourself,” Weiss hummed back, nudging Ruby in the ribs playfully. Ruby yelped, rubbing the prodded spot and whining. They giggled with each other, beginning to make their walk back towards home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby slowly drifted back into consciousness at the lack of heat across her chest, more so at the lack of a certain white haired female beneath her arms. She blearily yawned, reaching forth to attempt to grasp her missing wife, only for her fingers to slip through the air. She groggily opened an eye, finding their bedroom to still be covered in darkness. She sat up with a moan, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. What time was it? She knew Weiss could be up early, but this was a new level of-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A horrible, gut-wrenching gag shushed Ruby’s thoughts, causing the ravenette to look wild-eyed over to their bathroom. The usually closed door was cracked open, a warm yellow glow escaping through the gap. Another retching noise confirmed Ruby’s suspicions. The ravenette quickly pulled back the duvet and got up from her bed. She stumbled blindly in the dark for a second as her silver eyes adjusted, hissing as she stubbed her toe on the edge of the bed, before making it to the bathroom door. She knocked twice gently, pushing open the door a tad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss?” She asked quietly, wanting to make sure that her wife would allow her in before she pulled the door open completely. A tired groan came in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ruby,” a croaky voice whined back. Ruby, taking that as permission, opened the door, wincing at the sudden brightness that burned her eyes. She blinked away the blindness, peeking into the room with a look of concern. Weiss was on her knees, shaking and hunched weakly over the toilet bowl. Her usually bright eyes were glassy and tired as she looked back at Ruby, “Sorry, did I wake you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head, crouching down beside her white haired partner as she entered the chill room, “That doesn’t matter. Are you okay?” Ruby asked, shuffling closer and pulling Weiss’ hair back from her face, gently holding it behind her shoulders. She was paler than usual, and her eyes usually bright sky blue eyes were sunken and dark. Weiss shook her head, sitting back and leaning back into Ruby’s shoulder in exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, I’m just nauseous…” Weiss whined, curling into Ruby’s warmth tiredly. Ruby shifted so that Weiss would be comfier, wrapping her arms around her gently. She laid her cheek gently on Weiss’ head, pulling away stray strands of hair that had stuck her face. The white haired Rose hummed in relief, closing her eyes in comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it could be…?” Ruby asked, tilting her head slightly to look down at her wife. Weiss nodded quietly, reaching up and flushing what she had managed to bring up as her wife soothingly stroked her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G...go get the test from the other bathroom…” Weiss said, hoisting herself up from the ground and leaning against the cool porcelain sink behind her. Ruby hopped to her feet quickly, rushing downstairs for the pregnancy test Weiss had purchased after the pair’s operation three weeks ago. They had stashed it in the unused bathroom, hidden under some of the creams in the cabinet. The red reaper rushed back up the stairs in a flurry of rose petals, apologising mentally to Weiss and making a note to clean up the mess when she was sure Weiss would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jogged back into the bedroom, finding Weiss standing nervously outside the bathroom, her hair now loosely tied back behind her shoulders. Ruby handed her the box, before wringing her hands together in nerves. Weiss gave Ruby a tense look, before turning and heading back into their bathroom, leaving Ruby to anxiously sit and wait, which was a much harder task than it had first appeared to be. It was taking Weiss much longer than Ruby had thought it would take. After the first minute or so, Ruby had began to swing her legs in anticipation, at two minutes, she got to her feet and began to pace backwards and forwards in the room, and at five, she was nervously rubbing her neck to the point she thought she was giving herself a burn. Her thoughts began to fly all over the place. What is something was wrong? Or she got sick again? Or she had fainted or- or- Or worse?! Ruby bit into her knuckle, her silver eyes focused on her path as she pivoted around for the next walk around the room. Then finally- </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Weiss opened the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby bolted over to the girl in a heartbeat, her silver eyes meeting with hers. Ruby couldn’t read her wife’s emotions. That wasn’t a good thing, was it? Usually she could read Weiss like a book in the dark, her eyes held everything she needed to know, but now they were muddled and hazy. What had happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly, tears broke free from Weiss, startling Ruby as the smaller woman rushed forward for a hug. Ruby felt her breath hitch in her chest. Her hands floated in the air, unsure of whether this was good or not, “Weiss…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss pulled her face from Ruby’s shoulder, the brightest, most happy smile Ruby had ever seen across her face. The younger woman felt her heart race, her hands resting on Weiss’ toned arms. Ruby didn’t even need her to tell her what had happened to understand, warmth building up in her eyes as a smile slowly grew on her face. Weiss choked out a laugh, holding the test in her hands and showing it to Ruby. It had a little blue cross across it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your going to be a mother, Ruby!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang pulled her bomber jacket in closer across her chest, the cold of the winter months licking at her exposed skin. She shivered, gaining the attention of Blake beside her. The feline faunus looked over at her girlfriend, a small frown on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I warned you,” She purred. The faunus had worn a heavy winter coat, complemented by a thick orange fur scarf around her neck. Yang, on the other hand, had worn a bomber jacket that only went to her stomach, and a light shirt beneath that. The blonde huffed in annoyance, blowing on her hands to generate heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought my semblance would’ve helped at least a bit,” she groaned, before leaning up and stretching out her arms, “Why do you think snowflake invited us over? It’s not Christmas yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake hummed, her cat ears trembling slightly under the beanie she was wearing, “Maybe Ruby went on a mission?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang shook her head, shoving her hands into her pockets, “Nu-uh, Ruby would’ve told me if she was going on a mission, and besides, she wouldn’t go on one this close to Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake frowned at Yang, “It’s only November…” The blonde brawler shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, it’s Ruby. Once Halloween is over, it’s Christmas for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded, a small smile coming to her face as memories of their time together as teenagers came back to her, “True.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bee pair fell silent as they approached the small cabin, the lights outside illuminating out onto the street. Yang smiled, jogging up the small porch and knocking three times on the door. Blake appeared beside her an instant later, just in time for the door opening. Ruby’s face met them, and immediately lit up as she realised who was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang!” She cried out in joy, jumping into her sister’s arms. The elder sibling wrapped her arms around Ruby, catching her and spinning her around in a tight hug as the younger rose laughed. It had been a long time since they’d seen each other, and the reunions never got old. Yang plopper her sister down gently, rubbing her metal hand in Ruby’s hair and ruffling it playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the occasion sis?” Yang asked, standing back and folding her arms. Ruby’s smile widened, practically bouncing on the spot as she stood out of the way of the door. Despite being 23, Ruby still kept a part of her childish self. She was still the excitable, over reactive, hyper child she used to be. It was refreshing, even if it was a little irritating to her wife sometimes. Ruby held her arm out, inviting the pair in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see! Come on in, I’ll go get Weiss,” Ruby said with a smile, barreling off in a tornado of red towards the kitchen. Yang and Blake graciously stepped into the living room, the sheer warmth of the room welcoming them quickly. Blake took off her hat and scarf, leaving them by the door and following Yang as the blonde collapsed onto the couch she had claimed. Blake hummed, sitting down a little more gracefully onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a minute later, Ruby reappeared again with Weiss quickly in tow. Yang leaned her head back, watching as the married pair appeared in the living room again, a smile on her face, “Heya Princess! How have you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss bowed her head slightly, moving with Ruby over to the opposite couch and sitting down, “I have been well. How have you two been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake decided to answer this time, beating Yang before the blonde could utter a word and leaving her with an open mouth, “We’ve been good. We finally found a house for us to move to, so we’re currently working on a down payment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang nodded along to this, before sitting up and leaning on her knees as she faced the two, “Enough of the small talk, what’s the occasion? You never just invite us over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss frowned at that, folding her arms across her chest in a slight huff, “The last time we voluntarily invited you over you got</span>
  <em>
    <span> drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>half our kitchen!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake chuckled at that comment, while Yang nervously looked away, rubbing her neck, “Ahaha… I see you got it fixed though! It’s lookin’ good! I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss narrowed her eyes, however, Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before she snapped again. The ravenette looked up, a nervous smile on her face, “Well, you’re right about it being an occasion…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake looked over to Yang, who continued to cock an eyebrow in speculation, “But...you’re already married…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed, handing the pair a plain red envelope that had been addressed to the pair. Blake took it, looking up at Weiss in slight confusion. The ice queen nodded, “Go ahead, open it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake and Yang crossed another confused glance, before the feline pulled back the tab and pulled out the card. She turned it around, reading the captions across the front of it before going wide eyed as her cat ears perked up. She looked up to the pair in slight shock, before looking over to Yang, who seemed to have trouble picking up the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>’?” Yang asked, perplexed as she looked up to Weiss and Ruby again, “You’re a few months late, Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss groaned, placing her face in her hands while Ruby nervously chuckled, “I think you missed the point there Yang…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brawler contorted her face, bringing the card right up to her lavender eyes again as she read it, “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday to a wonderful Aunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>’...hmm…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnnope</span>
  </em>
  <span>, still don’t get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang you’re such a dense idiot…” Weiss mumbled from beneath her hands. Yang frowned defensively, sitting the card down and folding her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s not my fault your hints are obscure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed softly, taking the card from Yang’s lap and pointing to the final words, “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, Yang. We’re going to be aunts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang looked from Blake to Weiss and Ruby, almost unsure whether or not to trust her lifetime partner for once. Ruby broke out into a fit of giggles, while Weiss’ eyes finally appeared through her fingers. Yang blinked in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait...you two...you’re…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss finally lifted her face from her hands, revealing the positive pregnancy test from that morning with a gentle frown, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you blonde oaf! Ruby and I are having a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang mentally shut down for a second, the news taking a second to sink in. As Yang struggled to process what she had heard, Blake decided to speak up, “Congratulations, you two! Who’s carrying them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby pointed to Weiss with a smile, “She is. Weiss didn’t trust me enough to be pregnant.” Weiss nodded in agreement, folding her arms across her chest. Suddenly, Yang burst back to life, the news finally having sunk through to her brain. She bounced to her feet, rushing over and grabbing both Weiss and Ruby in one armful and hoisting them into the air, earning a subtle yelp from both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy Schneet! My little sis is going to be a Mom! With Ice Queen! Oh, you’re both growing up so fast!-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss slammed her hand against Yang’s back, struggling to wiggle free of the elder sibling’s antics, “Yang Xiao Long! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Put! Me! Down!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All Ruby could do was laugh as Yang spun them around in pure excitement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two chapters for the long wait, sorry!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The potent smell of chlorine stung Weiss’ nose sharply as the whiterose duo entered the practically empty private swimming pool. Ruby held the door open for Weiss as the white-haired woman made her way into the building. Weiss thanked her wife, tightening her grip on her white and pale blue sports bag as the pure smell of chlorine hit her in the face. She gagged slightly, covering her nose with her hand. This place smelled putrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed at her, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear, “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the smell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly, her eyes looking around the reception area to all the children’s posters plastered on the walls, “I hope not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another warm chuckle and a gentle pat on the shoulder from Ruby made Weiss smile beneath her hand, shuffling forward as the young man in front of them moved to the changing rooms. The woman behind the desk looked up kindly, “Two adults?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes please,” Ruby spoke for the pair of them. Weiss simply nodded from beside her, readjusting the strap over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will be 400 lien please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby handed the lady the tokens she had been holding. The lady smiled in gratitude, before pressing a button on her desk. Weiss looked up as the door to the women’s changing room was opened with a click. Ruby thanked her, before taking Weiss’ hand and making their way towards the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss pulled open the door, her eyes finding a tiled room full of mirrors, benches and stalls on the other side. Young children and their mothers ran around in towels and cute little swimsuits with frills, and the white haired Rose could hear showers running nearby. The smell was a little easier to handle here, mixed with the smell of fruity shampoos and body spray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Weiss, we can take this big one,” Ruby spoke, pulling Weiss along and into one of the double stalls at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby knew this place inside out by now. She had made it a habit to go swimming at least once a week as it kept her body toned even outside battle. It also helped get rid of any strains in her body. She had suggested it to Weiss once the pregnant wife had began to get pains in her back and legs, and after a lot of persuasion, she finally got her to come along. She had been looking forward to the day all week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss carefully closed the stall door behind them, locking it before placing her bag onto the small bench on her side. Ruby dropped her bag a lot more excitedly, immediately pulling off her shirt and skirt and tossing them into the bag. The ex-heiress couldn’t help herself. As she pulled off her own coat and shirt, she couldn’t stop herself from looking over at Ruby. She felt a pout of disappointment form on her lips as she realised it was only Ruby’s back, and nothing more exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you staring, Weiss,” Ruby hummed, tying her hair up in a high ponytail as she looked over her shoulder. Weiss hummed, pulling her swimsuit from her hips up and over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help myself. You know how it is,” Weiss said back, uncoiling the straps over her shoulders as she readjusted the spandex suit. She could see the small bump that had grown much clearer in her suit. She was three months now, and it was slowly starting to show. She laid a hand on it tentatively, before reaching up and tying her hair into a bun. She physically jumped as she felt a pair of hands hold her small bump, her arms dropping down as she turned slightly to face Ruby. The girl’s silver eyes were smitten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look how big Junior has grown,” she hummed. Weiss sighed slightly, smiling as her colder hands touched the backs of Ruby’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Junior</span>
  </em>
  <span> has a lot more growing to do, don’t get too awestruck too early,” she teased, reaching into her bag and grasping her swim-cap. Ruby laughed slightly, stepping back and waving her wife off as she pulled her red cap over her head with a snap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I’m just excited!” She chirped, zipping her bag closed again as she stuffed her boots into it. Weiss hummed happily, pulling her own swimming cap over her hair and closing her bag. There was a chill in the room now that she was only in her swimsuit. Ruby looked over at Weiss, making sure she was decent, before unlocking the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, when was the last time you went swimming Weiss?” Ruby asked, heading over to the lockers and shoving her bag into one of the vacant ones. Weiss put hers in the one beside Ruby’s, closing it and snapping the key bracelet around her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever really gone swimming. Lakes were always frozen in Atlas, you know?” She responded, readjusting the bracelet on her wrist so that it was comfortable. Ruby closed her locker when it finally sunk in. She looked to her wife with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait do you even know how to swim?” Ruby asked. Weiss rubbed the back of her neck nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Briefly. Winter taught me how to thread water in case the lakes we used to skate on ever broke through,” she explained, walking over to one of the showers and turning it on. She jumped as the warm water suddenly turned on, however relaxed as she got used to it. Ruby joined in the shower beside her, turning it on and briefly spinning in it to get herself wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always thought rich people had huge pools in their mansion and would swim around in it when they were bored, and then a businessman or something would want to talk to you and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That only ever happens in movies, Ruby.” Weiss said with a light chuckle. Ruby blinked in surprise, taking Weiss’ hand and leading her out towards the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess I’ll just teach you!” She said with a smirk, leading them out of the room and into a much larger area that held the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was much louder in the pool area, the voices and playful screams of children echoing off the tiled floors. Ruby plopped down on the edge of the pool, sliding down into the warm water with a splash. She sank down immediately to neck height, sighing in delight as her body adjusted to the sensation of the waves. She turned back to look for Weiss, finding her sitting on the edge and apprehensively looking into the water. She swam a little closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if you want we can go to shallower water?” Ruby asked gently, standing up in the warm water. Weiss shook her head, looking slightly offended as she gently edged closer to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, this is fine,” Weiss said, carefully sliding down into the water herself. Ruby helped her down, feeling how tense the ex-heiress was beneath her fingers. The white haired Rose slowly shifted down to her breasts in the water, getting used to the heat and motion in the waves. Ruby watched her carefully, keeping her hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss gulped nervously, gently pacing around. Ruby’s eyes widened in an idea, letting go of Weiss’ shoulders and swimming into the deeper water, watching as Weiss’ eyes grew wide in unease and discomfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, come to me Weiss,” Ruby said with a smile, opening her arms wide for her wife to swim to. Weiss frowned in annoyance, cocking an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to drown?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby dropped her arms in defeat, landing in the water with a splash, “I can’t teach you if your not willing to learn. Just, swim towards me. I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss glared at Ruby for a second longer, before anxiously wading closer to her wife. Ruby smiled supportively, taking a couple of small steps back as Weiss focused on getting closer. Ruby caught Weiss as she came into reaching range, earning a relieved sigh from the pregnant woman before her. Weiss was grabbing onto Ruby’s shoulders for dear life, her eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There- I did it, are you happy now?” Weiss snarled, trying to sound threatening, however her emotions betrayed her. Ruby smirked at the sound of fear in her partner’s voice, gently removing Weiss’ hands from her shoulders and moving back a bit so that she wasn’t able to touch the tiled ground beneath her feet anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was only a test!” Ruby chirped, earning a glare from Weiss who still stood where she had been left, “Now the real training starts! C’mere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes, moving closer to Ruby and threading the water beneath her as the rose did. This was one thing she could definitely do for awhile. For what it was worth, she was enjoying this, even if she couldn’t swim and Ruby was a horrible teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, just lean forward and float on your stomach,” Ruby said, moving closer to her wife as fear flashed over her eyes, “Don’t worry, I’m right here to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss gulped, taking a breath and doing as she was told, exposing her back above the water as her chest went beneath. She kept her chin above the water, squeezing her eyes shut. However, as she did that, she gasped for breath, a mouthful of foul tasting water rushing into her mouth and down her throat. Her eyes snapped open, flailing to stand again as she violently coughed the water from her lungs. She felt a hand on her back pat her gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I can’t do it. I’m too scared,” Weiss stammered, looking to Ruby with wide eyes. The brunette grabbed Weiss’ hands beneath the water, tilting her head with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you can do it,” Ruby cooed supportively. Weiss looked down to her reflection in the water in a slight feeling of shame, however a gentle touch on her cheek made her look up to Ruby’s silver eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where’s that fighting spirit my Weiss always had gone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed at that. Ruby was right, she was giving up far too early. They had only been in the water five minutes and she was already debating getting out. With a deep breath, she nodded, looking back up at her wife again with a renewed glow in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll try again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” Ruby smiled, letting go of Weiss’ cheek and backing up to give her room, “Just relax. Keep breathing and just let yourself float on the surface of the water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss tried again, pressing her chest into the water as she breathed through her nose. She let her hands drift out to her sides, looking over to the brunette for help on what to do next. Ruby was right beside her, in a similar position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what do I do now?” Weiss asked nervously. Ruby brought her arms in front of her beneath the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just kick your legs, and use your arms to cut through the water. Like this-” Ruby’s head quickly dipped beneath the water as she took off, splashing Weiss in the face with the splashes from her kicks. The pregnant woman laughed at that, bringing up her arms to avoid it getting in her eyes. She looked up again as Ruby appeared some distance down the pool, her arms in the air like a gymnast having done her routine. Weiss clapped jokingly, before moving onto her chest again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just kick and use your arms-,” Weiss repeated to herself, taking a shallow breath and diving her head beneath the waves. She didn’t like the sensation of her head beneath the waves, the pure strength of the water pushing against her features. She squinted, trying to keep herself from panicking and doing what she was told. She kicked her legs dramatically, and was pleasantly surprised when she moved forward swiftly in the water. She kept kicking, however struggled with what to do with her arms. In a moment of instinctual panic, she brought them over her head and jabbed them into the water, pushing her forward. She repeated that, her lungs started to slowly burn from the lack of oxygen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ruby stifled a giggle at the sheer amount of splashing that was coming from the pregnant woman. She clearly wasn’t used to the water, that was painfully clearer to the younger Rose now. She should’ve guessed as much. Atlas wasn’t known for it’s lakes after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss emerged from the water with a deep gasp, physically unable to stay beneath the water anymore. She shook the water from her face, using her hands to flick away the running water from her eyes. She coughed and spat as it ran into her mouth, opening her eyes to look at Ruby laughing at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?!” she snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were about as graceful as an elephant in a china shop!” She spluttered between giggles. Weiss felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, a scowl on her face as Ruby continued to laugh, “I thought you were meant to be elegant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss folded her arms, narrowing her eyes in frustration before an idea came to mind. Her scowl turned into a playful snarl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll show you elegant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked up with a confused look as she realised what Weiss had said, finding the spot where her wife had been seconds earlier empty. Her eyes went wide in panic as she looked around the water below her, unable to see her partner anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Weiss?!” she called out, unaware of the glyph beneath her feet. The Rose felt a hand grab her ankle, a surprised yelp coming from her as she was pulled under the water with a jolt. She shut her mouth to hold her breath as the bubbles rushed past her eyes, finding herself staying beneath the water as she looked around for what had tugged her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found Weiss grinning at her with a shit-eating look, balancing on two glyphs beneath her hands. Ruby was impressed at her resourcefulness, giving her a playful thumbs up beneath under the water. Weiss shook her head, resurfacing again for air. Ruby did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s that for</span>
  <em>
    <span> elegant</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Weiss teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was cheating!” Ruby protested, folding her arms across her chest in a childish tantrum, “I was worried when you suddenly disappeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes, moving closer in a perfect example of a front stroke and kissing Ruby on the forehead. Ruby’s jaw dropped as she found the playful glint in Weiss’ eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You honestly didn’t believe I had never gone swimming in my 23 years of life on Remnant? Come on Ruby,” she said, gently shoving her partner. Ruby was spluttering for a sentence, causing the smaller woman beside her to chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-! You-! You said rich people didn’t have big fancy pools-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss laughed, “No, they don’t, but I learned to swim as a young girl as a part of huntsmen training. Like you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like an idiot.” Ruby mumbled. Weiss hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Presumably, but your my idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang helps Ruby prepare for becoming a mom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh lord christ this is a short chapter- didn't intend for it to be so short but here we are fellas<br/>Should probably mention that this is on semi-pause while I work on DQ, but I've still got some chapters in reserve so we're good for a bit ^^;;;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Huup!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang hoisted the four plastic hands up onto the wooden table with ease. Ruby lifted her two bags up and rested them beside her sister’s load, before moving towards the living room to go find her wife. She found Weiss sitting comfortably on one of the sofas, her hands resting gently on her bump as she read a book. Blake sat nearby too, her cat ears flickering as Ruby came in, but not lifting her head. Weiss looked up as she noticed Ruby coming closer, smiling softly as she lowered her novel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s my favourite pair doing?” Ruby asked, leaning over and kissing her wife gently on the forehead. She hummed slightly, looking down to her bump with a loving glow in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are just fine,” she gently rubbed the bump under her hoodie, before looking past Ruby to Yang packing away the week’s shopping into the kitchen, “Did you get everything I put on the list?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet we did!” Yang called from the kitchen, pulling out a pack of cola and putting them into the fridge, “But why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want cookies, princess? I thought you didn’t like them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cravings,” Weiss said in an ashamed tone, “I can’t help it. I know, it’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s good for you to experience some sugar for once,” Ruby said with a proud huff, slowly making her way back into the kitchen to help with the packing away, “You barely eat any.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a threat to my health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Ruby waved off Weiss, before starting to help Yang with unpacking. The two sister’s were at it for another few minutes until they were down to the last plastic bag. The shorter Rose pulled back the handles and looked into it, a confused frown crossing her lips as she was met with several heavy bags of baking flour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang? Why is there an </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>bag of flour here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde jumped back to Ruby as she heard the question, a giddy smile on her face. Ruby took a step back, uneased by Yang’s sudden energy boost as she dug into the bag and pulled out the first bag of flour, before shoving it into Ruby’s unexpecting arms. The younger sister fumbled to keep ahold of the flour bag, Yang placing her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is Sir Flourboy the First. If you're going to have a child, you gotta learn how to be gentle with it," Yang said, placing her hands on her hips as she spoke. Ruby looked down at the bag in her hands, before back up at her elder sister, unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best trainer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Psh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I raised you didn't I?" Yang waved her off, before pulling out a pack of diapers from another plastic bag on the floor, followed by a mass amount of unneeded accessories.. Ruby looked at it and then to the bag of flour still held in her hands. How hard could this be, really? It was like a weapon, clean it, give it ammo… shoot it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah maybe not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh gods, this can only go well," Weiss mumbled from the living room. Blake laughed beside her, having put down her book to watch the chaos that was about to break out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lesson One!" Yang pulled out one of the unused diapers from the pack, slapping it onto the counter. Ruby brought the bag closer to her, attempting to hold it properly and failing. Yang saw this, and cringed, slowly putting the diaper back into the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Change of plans- Lesson 0!" She tried again, moving forward and taking the bag of flour from Ruby, "Learning to hold your baby. You gotta support their baby head, like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby watched as Yang held the bag to her chest gently, one arm under the bag and one in the general area where the head would be. She nodded determinedly, reaching to grab the flour back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right!-" just as Yang handed over the bag, Ruby's grip slipped. The flour fell to the ground with a thump, bursting the top open and spewing white powder everywhere. Yang let out a fake cry of sorrow, while Ruby was still frozen in the same position she had dropped the fake baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SIR FLOURBOY!! NOO!" Yang cried, falling to her knees and gathering the lost powder, “He was so young! So full of life!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby choked out a laugh, before covering her mouth and helping to clean up the mess. Weiss sighed with a smile, getting comfortable. She was five months on now, so watching Ruby learn how to handle a child was somewhat easing to watch, well, would be if she hadn't dropped the first bag within seconds of starting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Ruby swept up the rest of the flour, Yang reached into the first bag again and pulled out another bag of flour, "Do not fret! I have another child for you to practice on!-" she hesitated, "That sounded</span>
  <em>
    <span> way</span>
  </em>
  <span> better in my head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try not to drop that one," Weiss remarked from her place in the living room. Ruby huffed, looking back at her wife with a playful shrug as she took the new bag from Yang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got butter fingers! Plus Yang should've made sure I had him first!" She called back, before shifting the bag so that it sat in her arms similarly to the way Yang had held it, looking up to her elder sister to get her approval, "Like this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang gently readjusted her sister's arms, shifting her elbow to be tucked tighter to her chest, before standing back again and re-evaluating, "More like that. Okay! Lesson One! Diapers!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby grimaced at that, "Isn't that Weiss' job?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss made an offended sound from behind her, however Yang got to her before the ice queen could, "Nope! Weiss will be out of commission for a while after the baby pops out, so that'll be your job. So until she gets motoring again, you gotta do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby groaned loudly, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fiiine</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette moved closer to Yang, who had thrown an unopened diaper onto the counter. The blonde smirked, patting her sister on the back, making Ruby almost drop Flourboy the Second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a good wife! Alright, so Flourboy can't kick you, so this is going to be easy. You open the diaper pack first," Yang said. Ruby did as she was told, pulling open the plastic outside to see a bunch of clean ones. She picked one up, and then looked to Yang for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got the easy-use ones for you, so all you need to do is pull it up on them like underwear," the elder sister said, and Ruby did just that. She pulled the cotton like material up and then pulled her hands away slowly like she had just done an operation. Yang leaned forward and inspected it, before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing well, apprentice. Lesson 2, food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss woke up with a slight start, lifting her head from the chair she had fallen asleep in. She drowsily looked up, finding a blanket to have been placed across her, and Ruby's arms resting across her chest. The living room was in a warm darkness, a warm orange glow coming from the burning fire ahead of her. She could hear the television playing something nearby. She leaned her head back again, looking up to Ruby's silver eyes looking down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, good morning sleepy head," Ruby teased, brushing some of Weiss' hair back behind her ear. Weiss hummed, shuffling to get comfy again in the gentle warmth of the blanket. She was lying on Ruby's lap, which was ridiculously soft beneath her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long was I asleep?" She asked drowsily. Instead of Ruby responding to her, Yang's voiced chipped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is the princess awake?" She asked. Weiss turned to see Yang in the chair Weiss had been in earlier. Blake was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only a couple hours. I didn't want to wake you. You haven't slept well in a few nights, and you looked so cute," Ruby responded again, starting to run her hair through Weiss' hair. The pregnant woman smiled, curling into a tighter ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush you. Did you finish your training?" Weiss asked, turning to look up at her wife again. She smiled at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bet I did. I passed with only two deaths-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss chuckled softly. Yang proudly pat her chest, before wiping a fake tear from her face, "I'm so proud. I killed at least six when I was training."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not surprised by that," Weiss said playfully, before turning to face the television that was on. It was playing some action-drama flick. The room fell quiet for a bit as the three of them continued to watch it. It was moments like these that Weiss enjoyed a settled life. As much as she was missing Huntress work these days, she liked staying home with Ruby and having Blake and Yang come to visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Blake leave for work?" Weiss asked. Yang nodded, taking a drink from her can of cola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she was needed for security on a building site. They're loading off dust shipments tonight," she explained, before leaning back into the couch with a huff, "I wasn't invited to the party."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Knowing the SDC, it's probably only Faunus security," Ruby grumbled, "but I'm sure she's fine. She's worked on bigger jobs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that family of scumbags don't care about Faunus at all," Yang snarled subcounsciously, before catching the offended glare from Weiss and quickly running to catch herself, "I mean-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're right, but it's mostly father. Winter works with Faunus, and I don't think Whitely has ever really interacted with anyone outside the Manor," Weiss said, before gently resting her hand on her bump, "That's why I left. I didn't want any of my future children to be a part of that. They don't deserve a life that cruel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby wormed her hand under the blankets, wrapping her fingers around Weiss' on her pregnant stomach, "Well, they won't have to worry about that. I know you'll be a fantastic Mom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled, leaning back to look at Ruby with a soft look, "Yeah, you will be too, after all that training."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed at that, leaning down and kissing Weiss gently. Weiss returned the gesture, however a retching noise from behind them made them stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, let me get my scroll before you eat my sister," Yang said. Weiss grumbled in annoyance, pulling her mouth away from Ruby. Of course Yang would ruin the moment. Ruby smirked, leaning back into the couch with a slight warm blush on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just jealous because Blake isn't here," Ruby poked playfully. Yang shrugged, crushing her empty can in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True, but I'd have brought her to the bedroom first. Don't want to ruin the furniture, you know," the blonde replied with a sly wink. Weiss scowled at the innuendo, while Ruby just laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow my tumblr xx-whiterose <br/>theres teasers for DQ on it owo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything takes a turn for the worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang impatiently tapped her foot, leaning against the doorframe with her bomber jacket wrapped tightly over her shoulders. She checked her scroll for what must’ve been the millionth time, before letting out a deep sigh and listing her sunglasses from her eyes to peer back into the kitchen, “Ruby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We need to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah, coming!” Ruby called towards her sister, before turning her attention back to Weiss again. She rested her hands in her wife’s cold ones, an uneasy look of unsure in her silver eyes, “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ll be okay? I can stay behind if you want and we can just order from online-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss silenced her fluttering wife with a kiss, before pulling away and gently fixing up Ruby’s crooked cloak tenderly, “I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t forget I’m also a trained huntress. Go have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby frowned, still unsure of whether to go or not. Weiss shared a tilted smile, before turning to look as Blake moved forward, standing between Ruby and Weiss, sharing a warm look with Ruby, “Don’t worry Ruby, I’m staying here too. I’ll keep an eye on her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby let out a muffled cry of protest, before Yang called at her again, “If you don’t come now I’m going without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming!!” Ruby called back, practically bouncing on the spot as she leaned forward to kiss Weiss on the cheek, “I’ll be back soon, okay? Don’t have too much fun without me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss winked, “No promises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaper smiled before turning and running towards the door. Yang stood up straight from the door, hands on her hips as Ruby rushed over and grabbed her keys before rushing over to the door, “Jeez, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed nervously, leading Yang over to her precious red Wrangler Jeep that was currently caked in dry mud and dirt. Yang scoffed in disgust, opening the passenger side door and hopping into the right side of the car. Ruby jumped in the left, chucking her scroll and her wallet into the empty coffee holder before starting up the jeep. Yang recoiled the seat back, lifting her feet onto the dash and wrapping her arms under her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, ready to rock sis?” Yang asked. Ruby smirked, the car turning on with a beautiful roar of an engine. Ruby sat back into her chair, wrapping her hands comfortably around the leather wheel as they made their way out from the yard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to roll."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sibling pair pulled out onto the road. Yang opened up the glove box compartment in boredom, her legs dropping as she let out a loud gasp of awe. Ruby looked over briefly to see what her sister was so excited about, before smirking. Her elder sister had just found her rock album collection, and had dropped her jaw to the floor. The blonde eagerly reached in, her eyes wide, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No way</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jealous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you get these?! They’re all classics!” Yang asked excitedly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grimm Slayrz</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>misprinted</span>
  </em>
  <span> edition?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eclair Crimson?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed, “Weiss got me that misprinted edition. She said she paid a small fortune for it…and as for Eclair Crimson…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sister duo got into a very exciting conversation about the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>holy blessing of rock CD’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Ruby had collected as they drove, with Ruby easily and happily bragging to her jealous older sister about the collection. Each of the albums had some form of history to them, should it be a gift from Weiss or accidentally buying it instead of another. She was always excited to share the stories behind her precious song albums. Weiss didn’t approve of her rather intense taste of music, but she put up with it. It was good to finally freak out with another rock lover. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Not an hour later the sister duo appeared at their destination; A large shopping Mall that had been freshly opened a few weeks prior. Ruby’s eyes sparkled as they entered it, looking from place to place eagerly as she took in what shops were there. Yang followed a lot more nonchalantly, her hands in her pocket as she let out an impressed whistle as the duo went inside. A large fountain was set in the middle, with three tiers of floors separated in the middle to look down at it. Shops lined the walls, some bigger than others, some more well known. Large banners with the words 'Opening Sales!' were draped along some of the walls, alongside shop lists and a map of the interior. There were hundreds of people inside, some in the shops themselves while others sat on benches with bags and bags of merchandise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ruby squealed, her eyes moving from shop front to shop front like a child in a toy store, “Weiss is going to be so upset she missed this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not like she's going to be pregnant forever. The next time she'll be here is with your baby," Yang said, picking up a pamphlet that showed the layout of the store itself, as well as some info and history of each shop, "But this day is for you, where do you want to go first? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there's a record store on the third floor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby's turned back to Yang, humming as she thought, "I want to get something for Weiss first. Is there a jewelry shop anywhere?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang pulled out the pamphlet, opening it like a map as she looked for what her sister had requested, "Uhh, let's see- yeah, there's one on the second floor, he..</span>
  <em>
    <span>hairleys</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head with a playful sigh, snatching the map from her sister's fingers and looking for what she had just terribly announced, "Hailey's, you dunce."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh gods, your wife's personality is rubbing off on you Rubes," Yang chuckled. For a minute, Ruby didn't know what her elder sister had meant, but found herself chuckling nervously once it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess it has-" Ruby's jaw clamped shut as her stomach grumbled, an embarrassed warmth flushing her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her appetite hasn't though. Come on, let's go grab some breakfast first. Food court is upstairs," Yang suggested, grabbing the map from her sister and stuffing it into her pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed as she handed Blake another wet plate, the feline faunus drying the soapy dish before placing it into the cupboard with the other freshly cleaned dishes with a clatter. Weiss picked up a dirty mug from the side of the sink, dipping it into the water and washing it in the soap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think they're up to?" Weiss asked absentmindedly, passing the now cleaned mug to Blake and reaching for the next dish. Blake hummed, drying the cup in her hands before placing it in the cupboard beneath her. Her golden eyes flicked over to Weiss in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your worried?” she asked, taking the next piece of delf from the ex-heiress. Weiss scoffed, looking over at Blake with an unamused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s well able to handle herself. I’m just curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake watched as Weiss returned to washing the plate, circling it too many times with the sponge before snapping out of her mindset and holding it out for Blake to take. Blake cocked an eyebrow, “You're worried about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if something happens?” Weiss suddenly burst, as if she had been holding it in for awhile, “What if something happens and then our child doesn’t have a Mother because of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake hummed, placing a hand on Weiss’ shoulder in comfort, “Hey, like you said, Ruby can handle herself. She’s our leader after all, and she had Yang with her. Everything will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss physically relaxed at that, looking to Blake with a calming smile, “Yeah, yeah you’re right. I guess my motherly instinct has already kicked in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake chuckled warmly at that, finally taking the plate from Weiss and drying it. The Rose pulled the plug from the sink, taking the second towel and drying her hands as the water drained from the sink, “And we’re finally done. Ugh, my back is killing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake neatly folded the towel back up and placed it on the counter, noticing Weiss glancing over at the dirty clothes basket, “Why don’t you go sit down? I can handle the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Weiss asked, placing one of her hands on her back to try to help relieve the ache that was growing there. Blake waved her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I live with Yang after all. This is easy work compared to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah I bet, thank you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, three heavy slams on the back door made both huntresses freeze on the spot. They both turned to look at the door, and then to each other, unnerved. That was definitely odd. Ruby wouldn’t have been back yet, they were only gone for three hours, and these knocks were far too heavy and aggressive to have belonged to either sister. The silence that followed was filled with the sound of a gun cocking outside, followed by a rough voice yelling, “Weiss Schnee, come out, we know you’re in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss eyed Myrtenaster behind her, and then shared a knowing glance to Blake, whose golden eyes were glistening in warning. The two were both poised for combat, their body tense and ready to move. Weiss looked down to her swollen stomach in fear, placing one hand onto it as to protect it. The voice growled again, “Too slow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake looked over at the door, and then back to Weiss. Gambol Shroud was laying against the table leg, across the room, whilst Myrtenaster was against the wall by the staircase, alongside Crescent Rose. Weiss gave a nod, and they both dashed for their weapons. Just as they did, the wooden door was kicked open, splinters flying from the rough impact. Weiss’ hand grasped around the cold steel of Myrtenaster’s hilt, turning in time to stop a blade stabbing into her neck. She scowled, her blue eyes full of fury and defensive anger. The man wore a mask and a hood, however the large jackal ears that stuck out from behind it made it clear that the man attacking her was a faunus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using a glyph, Weiss sent the man soaring through the air, hearing a grunt as he landed against the dining table, cracking it in half. She held her rapier tightly, summoning a flurry of glyphs around the room. She eye’d the man who seemed like the leader, his stronger built body only just entering the small cabin. Blake kicked one of the faunus that was attacking her away, bent down and swiftly grasping Gambol Shroud and pulling the blade from it’s holster. He stood out of the way, allowing two cheetah faunus to rush in and tackle a different huntress in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake let out a hiss as the fellow feline faunus struck her cheek with what looked to be a whip, smashing some of the glass as she cracked the blades out on it. Blake narrowed her eyes, charging forward to try her luck in range. She struck Gambol Shroud forward, aiming to hit the girls shoulder. The cheetah dodged out of the way, instead kicking Blake’s legs out from under her. The black cat let out a surprised squeak, using her semblance to safely roll out of the attack and turn to try again. These cats were fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake used the counter to gain some height, shifting the form of Gambol Shroud into it’s gun mode and shooting down at the woman. The cheetah hissed, bringing up her arm to block the barrage of bullets that were raining down on her. Blake landed on top of her, kicking her in the head and knocking her out swiftly. She jumped as the clone beneath her turned to ice, turning as the real cheetah jumped at her from behind, knocking her into the cupboards and breaking her aura. She hissed, her ears flattening as she jumped out of the way of the whip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss, on the other hand, had been jumped by both the cheetah and the bigger man. She used her glyph to strike down the smaller one, striking down and kicking the feline halfway across the living room, hearing a thump as it rocket over the couch and onto the ground with a thud. She quickly summoned her Arma Gigas, blocking a punch from the bigger man that was aimed at her. She took a surprise jump from the cheetah as it recovered, letting out a surprised yelp as she felt claws tear into her back. She rammed her back into a nearby wall using a black glyph, hearing a crunch before walking away. The cheetah fell to the ground in a slump.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She looked back in time to avoid a hit to the face. The man’s fist collided with the wall, hattering it and creating a sizable mark in the plaster. She rolled out of the way, keeping a hand against her stomach as to be careful not to injure herself. The panther let out a growl, motioning his hand as he got over hitting the wall. Weiss backed up slowly. This was too dangerous to be doing at six months pregnant. Her eyes were wide with terror for the first time in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Weiss asked, aiming to strike the faunus across the chest. The cat dodged, before grabbing Weiss’ wrist so tight that Weiss heard a snap. She cried out in agony as he twisted her arm uncomfortably, bringing her closer so that she could look at his face. She coiled her body to try and avoid the brute breaking her arm, whimpering as she tried to pry his fingers off her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>want. It what our </span>
  <em>
    <span>employer </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants, and he wants you dead,” his voice was gruff and venomous. Weiss’ eyes widened in horror as what he said sank in, making herself vulnerable to the next move. The buff cat swung, catapulting Weiss into the fireplace with a hard crack. The pregnant lady let out a pained cry, her aura flashing as it failed to stay up. She crumpled to the ground, her vision blurry and doubled as she tried to stand back up again. She gasped, coughing up a mouthful of blood as she struggled to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of the loud crack, Blake’s eyes immediately turned to Weiss, turning into slits as she saw the downed Rose laying under the broken fireplace. In a fury, she kicked the side of the cheetah’s head, knocking her out swiftly before turning to go help the silver haired woman, “WEISS--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hard smack to the side of Blake’s head caused her vision to spin, her legs immediately falling out from beneath her as she fell unconscious. Her body landed on the hard ground with a thud, a small wound on her temple from where the butt of the gun had hit her. The wolf faunus with the weapon in question looked over to the panther as he crouched beside the ex-Schnee, who was still weakly grasping onto consciousness. She had fallen still, however her blue eyes still shone from behind her eyelids. The buff man frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is the Weiss Schnee. I thought she was to be a harder target to kidnap,” the wolf asked, his heavy boots appearing in the distance. The man huffed, standing up as the wolf moved forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is because her wife wasn’t here to protect her. Hurry up and tie her before she does get here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss grunted as her arms were shifted, causing the faunus to jerk back in surprise, “Shit- She’s still awake boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just knock her out then! It’s not hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ eyes widened as she felt a pressure point on her neck get hit hard. She let out a garbled choke, before she fell into the darkness a second later, falling limp. The wolf faunus frowned slightly as he tied her hands around her back, before kicking Myrtenaster away just in case. He stood back as his Boss picked up the frail, injured pregnant woman, eyeing her stomach worriedly. He scratched the back of one of his white wolf ears as he followed the buff man out the door, and as the extra team members came in and pulled the injured White Fang from the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about this, Boss. She’s... pregnant,” he spoke aloud as the man he called Boss haphazardly threw the woman into the back of their van. The panther shut the doors, before locking the outside and looking down to the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about your opinions,” he snapped, “This employer is paying enough money for all of us to live on a remote island for the rest of our lives. It’s an easy kill job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But killing an unborn child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buff man faltered for a second, before shaking his head, “Look, a job is a job. Just get over it. We’ll be done with this within a few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, the White Fang climbed into each of their vehicles, before they tore out and towards their base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>30 minutes later, Ruby and Yang were on their way back. They were laughing at the terrible jokes Yang was reading from a pun book she had found in one of the many shops the pair had visited. Ruby wiped a tear from her face as the chuckles finally died down, glancing over at her sister with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for bringing me out today, Yang, I really needed it,” Ruby said as she pulled into their yard, “But I’m dying to check up on Weiss. She hasn’t messaged me since this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang shrugged, “Ah, she probably just fell asleep. I’m sure everything’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang’s words fell from her mouth as they came into view of the house. Ruby slowed to a stop, her eyes widening in horror as she glanced at what lay before her. The stones on the yard were torn up and scattered, and the front door had practically been kicked off its hinges. The two could only stare in silence for a second as it sank in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit-” Yang mumbled, unbuckling her belt and jumping out of the car. Ruby did the same, tearing her keys from the engine as she jumped out and tore after her sister, her heart beating wildly in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nononono </span>
  </em>
  <span>please gods</span>
  <em>
    <span> no</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ruby muttered as she got closer to the house, charging through the door first and stopping dead in her tracks. The inside was a mess. The living room furniture was tossed, the fireplace was smashed into chunks. The kitchen table was split in two, the window was shattered over the tiled floor, and a crater  was smashed into the wall by the stairs. She felt her heard thumping wildly in her throat as Yang appeared beside her. They both stared at the damage in fear, before Yang looked into the kitchen and saw Blake’s unmoving body on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BLAKE!” Yang cried, shoving past her sister and towards her unresponsive partner on the floor. Ruby turned to look, horrified by the small pool of blood that had gathered beneath the faunus’ head. Her ears twitched faintly at the noise as Yang fell to her knees, gathering her partner up in her arms, “Blake! Blake?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s heart sank as she realised Weiss was nowhere to be seen. Her breathing quickened slightly as she walked around the downstairs of their home, opening doors and checking every room she could as the panic in her chest grew more and more. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as she petal burst up the stairs, slamming open the door to their room in a panic. It was empty, just as they had left it that morning. Ruby gripped the sides of her head as reality started to set in, tears brimming in her eyes as she realised that Weiss was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Maybe I missed her? I-” Ruby muttered to herself, turning and bursting back down the stairs again. She was met with Yang gently laying Blake down on the ruffled couch, the blonde looking up at her wild eyed eyed sister as she appeared again at the foot of the steps.She could see the fear in her silver eyes, and almost immediately knew what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She- She’s not here-” Ruby stammered, stumbling forward as tears started to fall from her eyes, “She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yang! Why- I knew I shouldn’t have left her alone-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked down as Blake began to stir again, gently grasping her girlfriend’s hand and rubbing it soothingly, before looking back up to her distraught sister, “Hey- I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe she’s just… Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby stopped before Myrtenaster, bending down and picking up the light rapier in her shaking hands. As she did, she noticed the deep crimson stain that had marked the carpet. Her eyes widened even further, salty liquid falling faster as she connected the dots. She let out a sob, tightening her grip on her wife’s weapon. She could feel Yang’s eyes watching her. The elder sister was about to say something when the body before her stirred, a hand reaching up to hold her head. The cyborg flipped around to stare down at Blake, shocked that the faunus had woken up so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake? Holy- Are you okay? What happened?” Yang asked, laying a hand on her partners back as she shuffled up straight. The feline had a burning headache, and her vision still wasn’t crystal clear. The faunus looked up at Yang as she asked her questions, before drifting to the red form on the ground by the fireplace. It was then that everything came back to her, her grip tightening on Yang’s arm as she moved to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The White Fang-” she hissed, stumbling and falling into Yang again. Yang caught her gently, her eyes wide. Ruby looked up, her cheeks wet as she listened to her teammate. She scrambled over to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Ruby asked, watching Blake hopefully. The feline pressed her hand to the wound against her temple, looking to Ruby with apologetic golden eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby- I’m so sorry. They attacked us so suddenly. I tried to get to her but I was jumped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang looked over at Ruby, but the reaper wasn’t done asking questions just yet, “Blake, who? Who attacked you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It- It was the White Fang, or at least, what was left of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt her stomach sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaand this is where the hiatus starts!<br/>Y'all I'm sorry I lost motivation for this once i started writing dq ;;</p><p>I will finish this eventually, but not for a hot minute i'M SORRY-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>